


Countdown

by sleepydot



Series: Lapidot Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydot/pseuds/sleepydot
Summary: wow im so sorry for the absence y'all heres a oneshot to make up for it





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> wow im so sorry for the absence y'all heres a oneshot to make up for it

Peridot absentmindedly rubbed at the small device that was attached to the delicate skin of her wrist, before looking down at it for the millionth time that day. With each second the numbers that were displayed on its surface ticked lower and lower, a countdown.

Her timer, like everyone else had, was a countdown until she'd meet the person she'd be with forever. The numbers were exceptionally low, and her classmates had envied her for having a low timer to begin with. She was only 17, after all. However, as the days passed, her anxiety grew, self doubt threatening to consume her.

Today was the day. The day she was to meet her soulmate. She worried about herself, how she looked, her personality, but also about who her soulmate would be.

_It can't be a guy, can it? Or someone from my school?_

She ground her teeth subconsciously as she ran her fingers along the edge of the device.

The babble of hundreds of voices surrounded her as she picked at her food, her stomach in too many knots to eat. Her friends tried to reassure her with words like "She'll be perfect for you! That's the point, right?" and things of the like.

She dared to look at her timer again, and it read 5 minutes. It struck her then that this was _really_ happening. The room shrunk around her, the voices threatened to drown her, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

She mumbled, "Gotta go to the bathroom," real quick before she stood, the room almost spinning around her as the panic started to take hold.

The bathroom was thankfully empty as she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, trying not to hyperventilate. Her breath came in short, small gasps, and she gripped her hair as she cradled her head in her hands. Her head spun and her vision was fuzzy, her arms tingled and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Then came the tears. It felt like the world was crashing down around her. The tears streamed silently down her face as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

It seemed like a lifetime that she sat there, the silence unbroken, until the timer on her wrist started to beep shrilly. She pulled herself together just enough to look at her timer, and to register that it wasn't just hers beeping. She looked up to see a girl looking at her with concern on her face.

_What a sight I must be._

Peridot tried to chuckle, but it sounded more like a wheeze. She then tried to stand, but when the floor swayed underneath her, she opted to sit right back down.

"Sorry." her voice was small, scared.

The girl sat down beside her, tucking her legs underneath her.

"It's okay." the girl responded, her voice clearing the fog in Peridot's head.

From there, her breathing eased, her heart rate slowed, and feeling returned to her limbs.

She was finally able to take in who her soulmate was. She looked at her with beautiful blue eyes, and had short tousled locks to match. Her skin glowed a warm tan, sun-kissed and lightly freckled across the shoulders. She was built like a swimmer, lithe but strong.

Peridot realized she was staring and quickly looked away, blushing, her face tinged pink.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leading Peridot to look back at her.

"I've been better, but, for the time being, yeah."

That seemed to satisfy her and the two sat together for a minute or so before the girl piped up again, her voice like bells.

"I'm Lapis. I just moved here, and this is my first day."

_Lapis... What a pretty name!_

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." Peridot murmured, her face turning red.

It was Lapis' turn to blush. "Oh! Thank you..."

Peridot shrugged and cleared her throat before introducing herself.

"I'm Peridot... and I'm sorry for all of..." she gestured to herself, "this."

"Oh, it's okay."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Lapis gently took Peridot's hand in her own, hesitating slightly before. Peridot blushed at the contact, and chuckled nervously as her thoughts threatened to drag her under again. She began to shake, and with a deep, shuddering breath, tried to keep her anxiety under control.

Peridot looked to Lapis, fear twinkling in her eyes. Peridot hunched down and leaned towards Lapis, who in turn put her arm around Peridot and pulled her close. Lapis began to rub her soulmate's shoulder, feeling breath after shuddering breath leave Peridot's body.

Before long, the anxiety began to fade, and the two sat there, taking comfort in each other.

"Thank you..." she paused, "for helping me through that."

Lapis just smiled and murmured, "You're welcome."

Peridot blushed, still embarrassed that Lapis had to meet her for the first time while she was having a panic attack.

_So much for first impressions..._

"So..." Lapis ventured, "do you wanna go anywhere? Like, back to the cafeteria, or do you wanna stay here?"

Peridot thought for a moment, weighing her options, as Lapis started to rub Peridot's thumb with hers.

"My friends would like to get to know you, and I'm pretty sure they're starting to worry about me, but I don't think I'm ready to go back yet." She wasn't ready to get mobbed by her friends, asking a ton of questions about how exactly they met.

"That's okay, we can sit here."

Peridot relaxed into her embrace with that, and mulled over the three words that she wanted to say.

"It may be too early to say this," she began, almost backing out, "but... I.. I love you."

Lapis responded by placing a kiss on Peridot's cheek. Peridot blushed profusely and covered her face with her one free hand as Lapis spoke, "I love you too."

After a minute, Peridot looked up, and Lapis brought her hand to Peridot's chin, guiding her to look at Lapis' face. Lapis paused for a second before leaning to kiss her, Peridot hesitating for a moment before closing the gap between them, melting into the kiss. Her heart raced and there were butterflies in her stomach, but the pair held the kiss for a few more seconds before breaking away.

They looked at each other, blushes tinging their features pink.

"I love you, Peridot." Lapis whispered, giving Peridot a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too, Lapis."

The pair sat there, content, with their newfound soulmates in their arms. A gentle silence fell between them, until they decided it was finally time to introduce themselves as newly together to their peers.


End file.
